Report 1689
Report #1689 Skillset: Skill: VillageQuests Org: Glomdoring Status: Rejected Sept 2017 Furies' Decision: We will be holding off on addressing this at this time. Problem: For a -very- long time, commodities have been coming into the game from a plethora of sources aside from villages. This has given quite a glut of them. However, this has (correctly) been fixed and stocks of certain commodities have been falling somewhat over time (also a good thing). The problem comes in that certain commodities are very difficult to actually do anything active to generate-- the only source is letting the villages passively generate them. This includes fruit, vegetables, grain, and metals (the quests exist, but the only way to get the raw materials is to raid the village, kill the denizens there, and then... turn those comms over to that same village to increase its totals, which is weird). R: 0 Solution #1: Let us beg from the village NPCs that hold the raw materials (farmers, miners). This won't provide a -large- amount of extra questable generation for these because supply is limited, but at least it can be done. R: 0 Solution #2: Introduce other raw sources (ala the addition of multitudes of rockeaters, but nowhere -near- to the same amount) of fruit, vegetables, metals (iron/platinum/gold/silver), coal. R: 0 Solution #3: Perhaps instead of being able to beg from the greedy NPCs, allow a swap of some kind (for example, giving a rockeater to one of the miners in exchange for their raw ore). This way they can remain greedy, and are getting shiny raw gemstones in exchange for their shiny raw ore. Player Comments: ---on 5/15 @ 00:21 writes: Some ideas for fruit commodities include: Powderfruits, apples. Some ideas for grains include: Bags of Oleanvir long grain rice (note that there seem to be 5/6 of these, so it's not a lot, so could use some other sources). Metal/vegetable sources seem a bit scarcer. Maybe for metal, have some metallic NPCs (*not steel goats*) that can be murdered and their bodies melted down to the raw components that can be turned in? ---on 6/11 @ 20:21 writes: There's a quest on Vesucia which does this for Grain, Vegetables and Fruit already. And there is a single block of marble in Southgard that can be turned in. Nothing that I know of for metals or coal, though. ---on 9/9 @ 02:50 sets as pending ---on 9/9 @ 07:45 writes: Totally agree on the problem statement. The solutions are all good, though rockeaters themselves seem a bit like a cop out at this point. I like Xenthos's idea that you could turn in other fruits etc. Perhaps some metal/coal sources could be located in some underground areas (hidden? gated behind a quest 'pickaxe?' even just on the ground?) where it might make sense to be exposed. Preferably neutral territories to avoid recreating the problem of stealing from Peter to pay... Peter like we do now. I would support all 3 solutions or any other creative ideas to make this easier and more sensible. ---on 9/11 @ 11:12 writes: I do agree with problem statement and am fine with either solution ---on 9/23 @ 23:19 writes: Perhaps the rice/vegetables/fruits in the Gourmet Ghetto could be made into food comm items? ---on 9/23 @ 23:26 writes: Also, the ore from the irshaw burrowers might be reasonable.